This application relates to an improvement in clocks, particularly alarm clocks and the like.
For many it is a painful experience to be wakened by an alarm clock in the morning. Some are forced to suppress the urge to hurl the offending alarm clock across the room. By this invention, the newly-wakened victim of the alarm clock is provided with an opportunity to strike back at his tormentor. The clock of this invention is equipped with a striking pad which may be hit with the fist, with the result that the alarm clock disassembles, but in a manner which permits the easy reassembly of the device later on. Thus, the awakened sleeper can start off the day with a therapeutic moment of self-expression, for an improvement of his mood and sense of well being.